


Destiny

by anivhee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Comfort, Drabble, Feels, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anivhee/pseuds/anivhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was alone in the throne room now, still feeling the presence of everyone being happy, celebrating the union between Arthur and Gwen, and the uneasiness still hadn’t left. He had imagined that when this day arrived, he would be the happiest of them all, cheering, jumping and laughing with the rest.</p><p>But it wasn’t like that. There was something wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted [here](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/297203.html) :)
> 
> Thanks so much to [La_Temperanza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza) for the amazing beta<3

He could still hear the roars of happiness that erupted in the room, could still see the girls jumping up and down as they cheered their new Queen, could still feel the smile that he had worn as his voice joined the others. Could still taste the wine that had been bitter on his tongue; could still sense the uneasiness in his gut, something that wasn’t supposed to be there. After all, he had always thought it was Arthur and Gwen’s destiny to be together.

_Destiny._

There was so much behind that word, so much that Merlin had given up to because of that simple thing. _Simple_ , he laughed bitterly; it had never been simple. He had never felt so many things at once and been so confused as to where to go, never had understood why he needed the things he did, and why he couldn’t have them. It was all supposed to work for a bigger purpose, something that would work for _everyone else_ , but not for him.

He was alone in the throne room now, still feeling the presence of everyone being happy, celebrating the union between Arthur and Gwen, and the uneasiness still hadn’t left. He had imagined that when this day arrived, he would be the happiest of them all, cheering, jumping and laughing with the rest.

But it wasn’t like that. There was something wrong. 

Something in his chest that tightened and burned, making his eyes almost water and his body shake uncontrollably. He felt like shutting everything down and running away, never to return. He needed to escape, but escape from what?

“Merlin,” a voice said from behind him, and as Merlin turned, he felt tears running down his cheeks—he hadn’t even realized he had been crying.

“Arthur is asking for you,” Gwaine said softly, coming closer to rest a hand on his shoulder.

And then Merlin broke down, reaching for his friend to pull him close. He was shaking more, and as much as he tried, he couldn’t stop the sobs that left his mouth. He didn’t understand. He needed to do his duties, needed to fix everything. Needed to see Arthur and Gwen together, but still didn’t want to meet Arthur _now_. Not when his nose was red and the tears kept running from his eyes. 

Gwaine rubbed comforting circles against his back, as if he could understand what Merlin was going through right now. “It’s okay.” 

But it wasn’t okay. Merlin had never felt this bad in his entire life, and he didn’t even know _why_. He bit his lip, trying to control his emotions, and forced himself to stand up straight. He let out a shaky breath and rubbed a hand across his face, avoiding Gwaine’s gaze as he attempted to smile.

“Well, I better not make him wait,” he said as he walked towards the door and opened it. But when he glanced back, he couldn’t miss the look of sadness and sympathy on Gwaine’s face.


End file.
